


The one with the spread out foreplay

by colazitron



Series: smut prompts [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M, No plot but barely any porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Isak’s been itching todoall day. He ends up doing Even.





	The one with the spread out foreplay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imminentinertia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imminentinertia/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affilliated with the characters depicted herein or their creators. I made all of this up for fun.
> 
>  
> 
> The prompt for this was: 17. ForeForeForePlay (idk if this means the foreplay to the foreplay of the foreplay or just LOTS OF FOREPLAY so… *shrug* you should have clarified, darling dear…)

(fore)

Just before Isak leaves for school he climbs back onto the bed, kneels over Even and leans down to kiss him goodbye. Most mornings it’s just a quick peck, because they may be a little ridiculous but they’re not actually codependent, but today is Wednesday. Wednesday is when Isak studies with Sana and Eva after school, and Even has an afternoon shift, so they don’t get to see each other again until after Even closes up at seven, by which time Isak will probably have meant to start dinner but gotten caught up in some piece of homework or other. (This is also why Wednesday is generally pasta day.)

So Isak crawls up over Even’s long legs, plants his hands be his head, and answers Even’s big smile with one of his own before he leans down and fits their lips together with all the leisure and practice a year of kissing the same person over an over afford you. It’s a sweet kiss, but Isak’s also feeling a little more energised today, the need to do bubbling in his veins, so he licks at Even’s lips until he’s let in (which never takes a long time, as Even is almost physically incapable of kissing without getting his tongue involved).

Even makes a pleased humming noise and brings his hands up to card through Isak’s hair and roam over his chest, slipping underneath his woolen jumper and the shirt underneath it to get to the soft skin there. His hands are still sleep warm from having stayed cuddled up in bed while Isak fumbled through the dimly lit flat to collect everything he needed for class today, finishing an assignment, and scarfing down some quick breakfast quite unattractively.

Still, Isak needs to leave in, like, five minutes, so as much as the soft sweep of Even’s thumbs over his nipples makes him want to stay, as much as the way they’re kissing makes his lips buzz, he really, really can’t give in to that right now. So he has to content himself with kissing Even deeply, slowly, making the sweep of his tonuge and the touch of his lips count for the next eleven or so hours

There’ll be time for more later.

Even makes a disappointed whining sound when Isak pulls back, sitting back on Even’s lap, covered by the duvet. Still, Isak rocks his hips just once, staring down at Even, and then bounces up off the bed with a grin.

“Love you, baby, see you later!” he calls over his shoulder and shoves his shoes on quickly, throwing his scarf around his neck and grabbing his coat.

“Love you too! Don’t forget to get groceries!” Even calls after him.

(fore)

Even sends Isak texts throughout the day. Isak does too, of course, but sometimes it’s better not to encourage Even. Especially when the texts go like this:

> Miss you already <3, at 10:34
> 
> :* :* :*, at 12:34
> 
> I can still feel the touch of your lips on mine, at 13:23
> 
> I love the way you breathe more heavily when I play with your nipples, at 15:27
> 
> You never look away from me when we’re together and it makes me feel drunker than any amount of beer, at 15:45
> 
> I can’t wait to get home and put you on the bed, touch you everywhere, at 15:46
> 
> You’re such a sight when you’re all caught up in how good you feel, at 15:47
> 
> I want to show you off and lock you away all at once, at 15:47
> 
> Fuck, I can’t stop thinking about fucking you. I’ve been half a thought away from getting hard all day, at 15:59

At which point Even’s break ends, and so does the string of texts in the bustle of the afternoon rush. That zing of energy Isak woke up with has been sizzling in his veins and making it impossible not to think about doing Even anyway though, and this certainly isn’t helping. If only they didn’t like it so much.

(foreplay)

Isak actually hasn’t forgotten to make dinner tonight, but he’s counting on Even not being hungry for food when he gets home and tries to busy himself with the physics homework instead. Norwegian is already done and has almost cost him his good mood, but then the keys turn in the lock, and all thoughts of bad moods or stupid essays are forgotten. Quantum entanglement? The only thing Isak cares to entangle is his body and Even’s.

“Hey, baby,” he says when Even steps inside, pulling him into a kiss by the back of his neck and letting Even walk him the one and a half steps back until his back is against the hallway wall. The door falls shut slowly, closing with a gentle click.

Even’s hands are warm when they reach for Isak’s face, but his nose and cheeks are cold. It makes his mouth and tongue feel all the hotter when he deepens the kiss, makes Isak shiver a little at the press of his cold jacket and jeans up against Isak, pressed together from knee to chest.

“Get these things off, you’re too cold to be this close,” Isak says, and unzips the coat, pushing it off Even’s shoulders while he untangles the scarf, trying not to stop kissing Isak all the while. It’s a little uncoordinated and a little ridiculous, and Even has to let go to untie his shoes anyway, but it also makes Isak grin. Suck it, everyone who told them the flame would go out that much faster if they moved in together and had to deal with each other’s disgusting teen boy habits all the time. Isak is as gleeful as ever about Even coming home to him.

“Missed you,” Even says into the next kiss, wrapping his arms around Isak’s waist to pull them flush together.

“Been thinking about you all day too,” Isak mumbles, and walks them backwards towards the bedroom. You’d think it’d be easier in an apparment as small as theirs, but really it just means they have stuff lying around everywhere. (Or maybe that’s those disgusting teenage boy habits.)

“Yeah?” Even asks like he doesn’t know, following Isak down onto the bed and pulling first his own and then Isak’s jumpers off over their heads before he lets Isak lie down on his back, scoot up so he can stretch out.

“Yeah,” Isak sighs when Even pushes the fabric of his t-shirt up, leaves a trail of wet, sucking kisses from the jut of one hipbone across Isak’s belly to the other. “Just didn’t want to get you hard at work.”

Even grins into his skin, and Isak grins up at the ceiling.

“Oh, that’s why you ignored me?” Even asks, popping then button on Isak’s jeans and pulling down the zipper slowly. “Out of kindness?”

“Just looking out for you, baby,” Isak says, reaches down to bury his hands in Even’s hair, messy from a day at work and being crammed under his hat on the way home.

“That’s so sweet,” Even says, pulling Isak’s jeans and socks off, kissing his way down Isak’s thighs and pushing them apart so he can suck slightly harder kisses into the soft insides too.

“Patience is a virtue,” Isak teases.

Even hums and pushes his face right into Isak’s crotch, folds the waistband of Isak’s underwear back, far enough down he can suck the tip of his cock into his mouth. Isak keens, his back bowing off the mattress at the sensation.

“Yeah, it is,” Even says, and crawls back up over Isak’s body to kiss him again.

Isak laughs into the kiss and wraps his arms around Even’s neck, pulls him close and rolls them around so he can lie on top of Even. It’s not lying next to each other sated he’s been thinking about all day, after all, it’s getting there. So Isak is just fine with it if Even wants to take his time.

**The End**


End file.
